


Plunged into Darkness

by Slydragon666



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Dark Kurusu Akira, Gen, Insane Akechi Goro, Insanity, M/M, Manipulation, Unhealthy Relationships, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 09:51:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15969875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slydragon666/pseuds/Slydragon666
Summary: Akechi wants to drag Akira into the Darkness into Maddness. He wants to see him break him. He wants to see that the look in his friends eyes when he makes him into a monster. Will he succeed? or is Akira's light to bright for him to with stand?





	1. Chapter 1

 

It started it out innocent enough they were just acquaintances that drank coffee together in the evening once in a blue moon. Akira always enjoyed the discussion with Akechi from varying topics that were hot on the news. Overtime they grew closer after they exchanged numbers and started hanging out at various places like the park and the book store. Akira always had a great time with Akechi even though he felt like he really didn’t know him yet, but neither did Akechi really know him.

Akechi thought that Akira was a normal student until he caught on to the little clues that start to connect him to the Metaverse grinding on his nerves. A number of his friends were connecting to the phantom thieves as well. The trust between them was building, but how to use it to further his plans. Akira was too trusting more than Akechi who cautious of everyone. Especially with Shido controlling so much of the society around him and could easily destroy him. But Akira could be useful to him and his plans for now he would watch and wait.

So he did by following him a number of times around the city finding his routes odd going to number of shops and places talking to a lot of different people. He first caught the group going into metaverse with their newest member Yusuke. He followed them like a shadow and observed them closely. He stopped in at the Leblanc café and some places that Akira worked to get closer to him. But after the TV station they were get close enough to be called friends that’s when they started really hanging out.

Akechi learned that Akira was the center for the phantom thieves their leader, and the best way to take out the group was take out the leader that held them together. But it would be too easy to just take him out. He watched Akira and he seemed too good and too prefect. What better way than to destroy him like he was. He was broken and he knew it. He wanted Akira to be just as broken and shouldn't be so hard.

Akechi just needed to get close, earn his complete trust maybe even to the point of him needing him, start destroying his relationships with his friends by doubt, and then when he was done Akira would destroy his own life leaving him with nothing. Akechi smirked to himself the plan was better than letting him just kill him.

 

************

 

One evening during fall of his reputation and rise of the phantom thieves', Akechi told Akira about how he was an orphan and that his mother killed herself due to all the pressure and threats from his father who abandoned them. That his father was a crocked politician, and he one day wanted to get back at him. He tried to be vague about the detail but gave enough that Akira would feel the need to share his story with him as well. He wanted to get into that pretty little head of Akiras’ destroy from the inside out. He smiled sadly at Akira, who was frowning and said he understood that want for revenge against a corrupt adult.  

Akira went on to tell him about how he came to here. He was sent away by his parent to Sojiro’s for a year during his probation period for stopping a drunk guy from attack woman and accidently knock him down. The guy was some politician that sued him for assault and the woman testified against him. His parents sent him away not wanting to deal with him or be harassed by the locals that all looked down on him, not that be here was any different. It was bad at first here until he met his friends that understood him. He explained with a smile making Akechi cringe inside that won’t do at all.

“That is sad Akira to have your parent’s abandon you and be cast out by your own town for helping someone.” Akechi said sadly, putting his coffee cup down.

“I mean it’s alright now.” Akira continued twisting his bangs around his finger nervously.

“Oh but don’t you leave in less than a year. Then you won’t be able to be with your friends anymore.” Akechi stated in matter fact way. Akira looked like he had been slapped and looked away with a frown.  

“I know but I will be able to message them and visit during breaks.” Akira said trying to recover.

“That’s if that don’t get too busy with their own things or forget about you.” Akechi said thoughtfully.

“They wouldn’t do that.” Akira defended them with a stern look in his metallic gray eyes.

“Oh Well you know them better than me.” Akechi said tilting his head closing his eyes. “How do you like living with Sojiro?”

“It’s nice and its pretty cool living up in an attic, and he puts up with my trouble making. But in exchange I work in the café.” Akira said with small laugh making Akechi smile.

“That must always be a hard task. Why aren’t you staying at his house? Its weird you’re living in his café and working for free here.” Akechi said his crimson gaze piecing to the other boy.

“Well I see it as repaying him for let me stay here.” Akira replied tilting his head.

“But isn’t being here part of your probation though so it’s not like he or you have choice right?” asked Akechi putting a hand to his chin.

“I guess.” Akira replied seemed to look past Akechi.

“It kind of seems like your being used for manual labor at times.” Akechi pointed out.  

“Nah. I feel more like I am learning to cook and make coffee enjoyable.” Akira protested trying to defend the café and Sojiro.

“What about your parents?” Akechi asked.

“…” Akira looked away from Akechi.

“Akira?” asked Akechi smirking to himself, finally hitting a spot in Akira life that was sore.

“I don’t know. I never really got along with my parent that much. They kind of just let me do whatever and they do their own thing.” Akira replied not making contact with him and Akechi reached across squeezing his hand in reassures. Akechi smirked to himself finally making head way with his plan. He would break him down and then rebuilt the way he saw fit.

“Are you sure they would want you back?” asked Akechi.

“I am… not really sure. But I am hoping the distance would make them miss me.” Akira said looking at him with sad dulling gray eyes.

“Have you heard from them at all?” Akechi asked squeezing his hand again getting squeeze back.

“….no.” Akira said looking away looking completely dejected.

“Why don’t you stay here with Sojiro?” asked Akechi loosening his hand from Akira’s grasp.

“I don’t know if they would let me. Plus I don’t want to impose on Sojiro longer than he wants me too.” Akira said suddenly not sure, looking everywhere but at him look so uncertain.

“Well if his such a great guy it shouldn’t be any trouble right and you could work for real. Unless you think your more of a burden to him. Who knows maybe you are? I wonder how much he pays for your bills, food, and such.” Akechi said casually sipping at his coffee, pulling the burden card to see how effective it would be.

“well I ah….” Akira looked even more depressed now.

“Well you are just kid right you have that right to be a little selfish. It’s not like you’re working in the real world yet.” Now to follow up with being selfish and kid card, making Akechi smirk.

“I do have some part time jobs. They don’t pay a lot but at least it is something, right.” Akira trying to make excuses for himself grasping at the straws out of his reach to bounce back from the doubt and uncertainty.

“Sure.” Akechi watched Akira started to shift uncomfortably behind the counter as the words were all sinking in and starting to ferment.

“Well I have to get going I will see you later.” Akechi said after he drained the rest of the coffee, stand up fishing out the money for the coffee to put on the counter.

“Hey Akechi you don’t think I am a burden, do you?” Akira asked looking to something solid to hold on too, to anchor him back down.

“You a burden to me never.” Akechi said in a sweetly toxic voice and his fake smile as he left out the café door to leave Akira to stew in his thoughts all night.

 

*********

 

They met back up on a nice day in the park as a few days after they talked and this time Akechi would focus on Akira's friends chipping away at that little bit at a time. They had came to go for a run in the park, normally he liked biking but Akira didn’t have enough money for a bike yet, which he was willing to wait to see Akira make a fool of him trying to ride a bike. He did notice a slight dark circle under his eyes as they met up to start their run indicating his words had weighed heavily on the other's mind for sure.

“You look tired Akira.” Akechi pointed out, slowing down his pace.

“No, I just have been working late on some homework.” Akira explained rubbing his eyes as he tried to run a little faster to keep up with Akechi.

“Try not to push yourself too hard.” Akechi said thick with concern placing frown on his face.

“I won’t. So how’s work going?” Akira asked trying to change the subject.

“It’s normal no new break through with the phantom thieves case as of yet. However, I have a feeling something will come up soon enough.” Akechi sighed turning a corner down the path to pass some ducks on the stream.

“Is it hard to balance both work and school?” Akira asked huffing a little from trying to keep up with Akechi’s pace through his exhaustion.

“Well I have Sae nijima on my back about studying so I think I will manage. I imagine its the same with having Makoto as friend to remind you between working at the café and school as well.” Akechi laughed out think of the Nijima sisters.

“Yeah. Makoto can be stubborn when it comes to school work.” Akira smiled at him, nodding in agreement. Akechi looked away from the smile feeling warmth in his chest before shaking it off.

“I know they sometimes make me stressed out to the point of feeling inadequate and dumb.” Akechi continued disgustedly.  

“They mean well. I know most of us wouldn’t have the grades we have now without them.” Akira pointed with half smile most likely thinking about his friend Ryuji and Ann, who he didn't doubt failed on a daily basis.

“True. The fact I need nijima to tell me what to do make me feel like I am too dumb to know I have to be studying.” Akechi pushed a little more on the issue.

“There just like mother hens you know it and they do the same thing to each other.” Akira smirking at him.

“True I know Sae can be very stressed over her sister, worrying about every little thing. But they have to learn to relax a little.” Akechi said crossing his arms stopping their walk next to the pond.

“That’s funny because that’s what Makoto wanted to learn from me. So in my free time, I’ve been helping her learn to have fun and relax.” Akira provided to Akechi, making his eyes narrow on the boy next to him at the information he had given him, before letting it pass melting into grin.

“Now that’s something to see a nijima relaxing.” They both laughed. “So how’s everyone else?”

“Well Ruji and I have been going to the gym and I’ve been helping him make amends with the track team. Ann and I have been hang out in the mall and going to her model shoots, but she’s having trouble with one of the models making trouble with her that might cost her job soon. Yusuke wanted help with getting inspiration with his art. Futuba needed help getting over her-" Akira rumbled off.

“Wait Akira how many people are you helping?!” Akechi held up his hands at the boy stunned, and underneath thrilled at the amount of information he could twist that Akira was just handing to him.

“I guess a lot. But its not like it’s every day only in my free time and most of it’s fun anyway.” Akira looked away sheepishly twisting one of his locks in his hands.

“Your way too nice, Akira you’re going to breakdown from exhaustion at some point if you don’t slow down. You don’t have to solve everyone’s problems they are big boys and girls they can do it themselves. They shouldn’t be using you like that.” Akechi scolded sliding his hands down to his hips leaning to the side staring at the boy, who shifted back and forth on feet.

“I …I don’t mean too we just hang out and it turn out that way.” Akira protested weakly.

“Sound kind of like you have a hero complex.” Akechi stated staring the boy down, who looked away.

“I do not.” Akira protest once again.

“Well you are reckless, help tons of people, and still try to have life that sounds like a hero complex to me.” Akechi explained to Akira point at him.

“Maybe…” Akira mumbled at starring holes into the fish swimming in the pond.

“So who else are you helping?” Akechi asked hoping for more information to dig into.

“Futaba get over her fear of crowds and people interactions. She has list of about 7 things. Takemi with research of drugs to help another patient she has. Iwai with getting to know his son and resolve family issues. Kaiwime to help her get out of the black mail from a student that got killed from her class which was not her fault to begin with. Hiformi with deal with her strategies and mother issues. Chirumi getting out of debt from a cult she got roped into when she first came here. A kid getting along with other kids. A politician to help with his campaign. And I guest a lot of other people that I agreed to help..." Akira trailed off realizing how much that he had agreed too, feeling more than a little overwhelmed, but didn't show it.

“My god that is a lot. You just let anyone take advantage of you don’t you.” Akechi smirked inward at the new card given to him to play against the boy in front of him.

“Their my friends and I just want to help them.” Akira argued stand up straight starring Akechi trying to put up a strong front.

“I just don’t want to see you get hurt Akira. That’s a lot to take on by yourself.” Akechi said soothingly with soft smile.

“I know.” Akira could make eye contact at the soft expression and concern Akechi displayed.

“You get more used by people almost as much as I do.” Akechi whispered in a low voice, dangerously close to the truth that laid underneath the surface.  

“What do you mean?” Akira asked immediately latching on to the words turning to Akechi with a frown.

“Well you I work with the police and sometimes I help other people like politicians to get their jobs done. That really isn’t any of my business, but not as much as you do.” Akechi lied smoothly letting the words sink in for Akira.

“You know I never sat down thought about how many people I was helping. Maybe it is a little too much to do all at once. But there my friends I want to help them.” Akira said in low, defeated tone feeling Akechi come closer wrapping around his shoulders.

“Well if they were really your friends they wouldn't make you do anything you didn’t want to or use you like this. If that’s the case, can you really call them your friends? They should be more worried about you over extending yourself. You’re going to get sick or hurt, then you won’t be able to help anyone.” Akechi reasoned to the boy.

“….” Akira starred off into the distance. Akechi felt the victory of once again creating more cracks in Akira.

“Well enough about that. Why don’t we go and over to the crepe shop. Its on me.” He said give him a wide smile as he guided the boy over to the crepe shop. They eat them quietly together as he watched Akira thinking about all he said. He smirked inward as he knew now he had to just keep plant doubts in his head and create more trust between him and himself. He slowly reached over to Akira’s hand and grasped it tightly making him turn towards him. “Don’t worry so much you have me. I will always be by your side.”

Akira turned away blushing with a small smile and squeezing Akechi’s hand back. “Thank you.” He said quietly. Akechi leaned over to give him kiss on the cheek making Akira blush. They sat like that for a while enjoy the nice weather in the park before both walking back their homes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very short story not as long as my other stories which are almost done being editing. This one I had written for my own indulgences. So enjoy and Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Akechi continued to watch and bring Akira down while getting closer to him. He watched he slowly stopped hanging out with his friends as much pulling away from little bit by little bit. His plan was coming to together nicely. But Shido didn't see it his way pushing for him continue with his original plan forcing him to come up with counter plan for later.

He smirked watching Akira ran around gather supplies for the phantom thieves after the distress he had lift them with after killing Okumura the doubt in his eyes that they were still doing the right thing and the fact his friends were pulling apart in their confusion of what went wrong.

He smirked as he moved forward with Shido's plan presenting the blackmail to the phantom thieves. His presence and the deal for them to disband after this palace hung over their heads strain them all even more on their relationships. Akira always looked to be in thought more so than before making Akechi wonder if he had caught on to his game, but he doubt he figured out his plan maybe Shido's.

After one of their meetings Akira waved away his last friend before turning to Akechi, who knew he would want some answers. He played into his game by doing so.

"Akechi, why?" Akira asked looking dishearten by the whole ordeal.

"Akira, I figured it out after I saw you enter one day. I was most surprise to see it, but I also felt very betrayed that my friend that trusted so much did trust me back." Akechi laid the guilt out thick making Akira look away.

"Akechi... I didn't want to get you involve." Akira making an excuse while pushing the guilt away with his own anger.

"Are you sure that why? or is it because your friends don't trust me?" Akechi asked stepping closer to Akira daring him to lie to him.

"No." Akechi gave him pointed look. "Yes they don't trust you but only because of what you've said in the past and the fact you blackmail us. You could have done it another way." Akira argued towards Akechi arms at him.

"Sure I could have asked and had you all lie to me." Akechi said giving him a sad smile, able to see the guilt starting to fill Akira's troubled expression.

"Akechi, I-" Akira started before Akechi cut him off.

"Akira its fine. I understand I must earn that trust but you do too. You haven't been honest with as I haven't been honest with you." Akechi continued ending Akira's argument. Akira walked over sitting down putting his head in his hands.

"I am sorry." Akira mumbled under his breath.

"I am sorry too, Akira." Akechi began with a soft smile standing behind him putting both hands on his shoulders lean down to his ear. "I am still your friend though Akira. I would never hurt you. I made promise didn't I."

Akira didn't look up but nodded in understand let the other wrap his arms around him pulling into his chest trapping him. Akira was his, he could feel in the tense dripping away. He their relationship had taken hit by this, but so had his friends. He was his anchor on the sink ship he was on.

Akira always seemed confused by their relationship but never asked what they were or pushed for more. Akechi never made an effort to confirm what they had, it was best to keep Akira confused and unsure while worked on breaking him down.

Now he had access to Akira in the Metaverse he could work on those relationships next then all he would need would be one more blow to shatter Akira's mind then he was his and he would watch him destroy everything he once loved. Everything he had always wanted.

 

 *****************

 

Crow wrapped his arms around Joker as the phantom thieves took a rest and planned what to do during next level of Mentos. Crows moved his head forward so his face was right next to Joker’s ear and his red mask’s long nose was well past his shoulder. His red eyes lingered on the group before looking over their leader and started to whisper into his ear. “You know Joker without you I don’t think they would able to make it through mentos.”

“You make all the decisions you choose their attacks, you heal them with items, you use and make all the tools, you buy all their equipment, and if they fall your right there to save their asses.” Crow pointed out.

“But would they do the same for you if you fall in battle?” He knew the answer.

“They wouldn’t, would they. They would just drag your ass back to safety and let you recover yourself there. None of them would know the first thing to do if they didn’t have you.”

“Have they ever thanked you, Joker?” Crow looked towards Joker who just looked away. “How ungrateful of them.”

“Can you really call them friends?” Crow asked echoing his words he once said before to him, his sharp red eyes watching Jokers every move. Joker felt so tense under him that Crow felt as if he would snap at any minute.

“That’s enough, Crow.” Joker said turning to him with a stern look in his eye. He was always so much more confident and stronger when he was in his persona form. It only added to his thrill of messing up that mind even more. Joker stepped out of his grasp to join his team leaving Crow to smirk after him with a glint in his eyes.

The more the Mentos floors they went through the more aggressive Joker became. He kept pushing them forward and changing them out as they grew more exhausted. Meanwhile, Joker took every shadow with more force than needed or damage they ever seen him do to a shadow. 

Finally came down to just Crow, Joker, Queen, and Skull, but really Queen and Skull was just along for the ride, barely keeping up with Crow and Joker. They seemed to keep up with each other just fine without them as they took out shadow after shadow. Crow was always precise and thorough with his attacks, but always had this underlying maliciousness. Joker however was usually graceful and did minimal amount energy for the most damage, but right now he was using more power than needed, obviously overkill for taking out the shadows. After long last they made it to the next rest stop and the whole team collapsed in exhaustion on the ground.

“Oh my Joker. It looks like you over did it. They look dead tired.” Crow whispered as he pushed out of the shadows. “You really shouldn’t push your team so hard, Joker. They’re not like you and me.” _Wild cards._ Joker sighed turned to Crow, who now was lean against the wall with him and piercing him with his sharp red eyes cutting into his soul.

“I know.” Joker looked back at the team struggling to recover sprawled out on the ground.

“You know we could clear these floors out no problem together.” Let that thought enter Joker’s mind with a smirk then added. “They are just slowing us down at this point. No matter how much grinding you do with them they won’t be able to reach our level.”

Joker looked away from him as he walked over to his team. “We are done for today lets head back. I am sorry for pushing so hard today.”

“Are you sure? I know you really wanted to get to the next level.” Morgana asked clear too tired to move, but still concerned for his friend.

“No its okay we still have time.” Joker said leading them back to the entrance of Mentos, they all left Mentos and headed to their homes to rest. Akira headed for his train line to head back to Lebanc with Morgana already already asleep in his bag. Akechi walked over to Akira to wait for the train with him.

“Are you sure you don’t want us to take care of it?” Akechi asked with a smirk, Akira looked at him with uncertainty. It was some much easier to get in Akira’s head then in Joker’s maybe because he felt less powerful and confident in the real world, but that means he has the potential to be Joker in and out of metaverse.

“Not today.” Akira finally said after a long period of thought.

“Well at least it isn’t a no.” Akechi stated in victory looming over Akira to steal kiss from him before they departed to the train.  

 

*****************

 

Not long after that Joker and Crow descended into depths of Mentos together for the first time. Crow mowed down shadows in delight as they disappeared almost as soon as he touched them. Meanwhile Joker met hit for hit gracefully taking out each shadow without blinking. His long black turncoat flashed and whipped behind as they moved rapidly through the floors as Crows red cape flowed with each movement he made keeping in step with his leader.

The deeper they went the more difficult the enemies became they skipped the rest spots several times. They were both racing to beat the other as they tore through every shadow they met and this continued to push each other to move faster and hit harder. Their pure rivalry pushed their limits to see how powerful they could be and to see who was the strongest.

Joker leaped pierced through the shadows with his dagger with his gray eyes becoming dark almost black glinting with ruthlessness. Crow matched his leaps as he jabbed his saber into the shadows twisting it until they shatter beneath him making his red eyes radiant with blood lust. But when they fought together against a shadow it was almost like dancing. They charged the enemies with waltz like steps dodging the enemies attacks and coming in close for the kill.

Crow spin and twirl around as Joker would almost side step gracefully from each attack as if the shadows could ever touch them to begin with. They both had grin on their faces that just seem to dip to side showing how much fun they were having killing every shadow in their way.

Crow boosted Joker up into the air twisting like corkscrew plunging back down to stab down into the head of the shadow as Crow lunged forward like a fencing match and ran the shadow through with his saber twisting in the shadows gut as it unleashed unearthly scream at the merciless attacks it had endured before exploding. The shadow guts rain down upon the two as they huff and puffed with each breath as they turned to each other.

“See I told you. We could do it together. You don’t have to worry about pushing me. I can keep up with you, Joker.” Crow said with a smirk, Joker could feel his eyes linger on him before looking away. Crow reached across to Joker’s chin turned him to look at him. “Does that upset you Joker?”

“No.” Joker replied honestly sending thrilling joy thorough Crow, his silver eyes shadowing over from adrenaline. To be honest, Joker hadn't felt himself pushed this hard or too his limits before it felt great, but he felt like he was betraying his friends by doing this. 

Joker knew Crow planned to kill him at the end of this palace. Joker just couldn’t keep his distance he just kept drawing him back in. He didn’t know he liked the fact crow took him serious and wanted him to be powerful and that he complete faith him and his leadership. He had trusted him at one time, but it had drifted away after the blackmail like it was a test of their feelings. He had always been infatuated by him but had never gone beyond teasing, simply touches, and kisses nothing ever anything official.

“I know what you are saying is it true. But I just don’t know if I could ever trust you completely Crow.” Joker said finally voicing the thoughts his been holding back for a while now.

Crow looked at him with bright crimson eyes with a challenge that he knew Joker was so close to being his. Just one more push one more action earn the trust he wanted and the blow to his mind that he needed. Crow’s hand moved from his chin to caress his cheek before getting close. “Would you like me to prove myself to you? Expose all that I am too you for only you. But you must promise not to betray me or my trust that I have for you.”

Joker shuttered under his touch as Crow spoke and his warm breath hit his ear. Joker’s eyes went wide at the deal he had pursued, maybe he had hope to still have Crow on his side. Maybe he didn’t want to kill him not that they didn’t have a plan to prevent that. But Crow wanted his trust in return. It was only fair if they could they could be honest with each finally. May be he could have his wish of being with Crow then.

“That’s a fair deal, but how do you plan to prove it.” Joker asked staring back into those earnest red eyes that starred back at his gray ones to his soul that had been slow degrading and hungering for him. Before Crow could answer in the distance they could hear the light sounds of chains that could only mean the Reaper had detected them. Joker moved to get them to a safe platform grabbing Crows arm, but stopped as Crow’s arm pulled back so he was at his side again unable to move.

“I said I would prove it to you Joker.” Crow said with determined tone and hard eyes set.

“What?! You want to face the Reaper, but not even as group have we defeated the Reaper yet.” Joker remembered all the times they had run into the Reaper and the many retreats his had to make to get them to safety so many close calls. But Crow wanted to face it now with just him here. “That’s suicide!”

“Yes as a team we haven't done it because of what I said before they hold you back and keep you from your potential. Remember earlier we’ve gone farther than we had with our team mates. Now I will show you can trust me and show everything I am.” Crow declared as the Reaper appeared down the train tracks from them. Joker looked into his red eyes seeing determination Crow wasn’t wrong they had taken down the so many shadows before now. He wanted to trust him and believe him. Joker wanted to believe him maybe this was his chance to change and stop him from killing him. Maybe find out who was behind all this. Maybe he can trust him.

“Fine, but if it get out of hand we’re leaving.” Joker finally said making Crow smile wickedly as they turned towards the Reaper. The Reaper bared down on them bring it's vorpeal blade down where they had been. They had done a well-timed dodge out of the way, Crow landing on its left and Joker on it’s right. They began the battle circling the Reaper with a bullet burgded causing it to not even flinch as it unleashed a holy attack upon them. They leaped back out of its range and Crow went in for a counter attack with Robin blast a holy energy arrow at it. Joker leaped up and went in for a sneak attack. The Reaper recoiled and swung again at them knocking them back. Joker choked back a wheeze from the hit and glanced over at Crow who was hold his side. He pulled out a healing item to heal them both not willing to give up yet. They fought like this for a long time dodge, attack, getting hit, and healing; repeat.

Until it looked like the Reaper was getting ready for huge attack, Joker shout to Crow brace for the attack. The Reaper’s aura became dark insidious as it reared back was if suck the life out of the air before and lunging forward to unleash its attack upon Joker. Crow without thinking moved into defensive position in front of Joker. The blast of the attack came in impact with the saber knocking Crow into Joker, who was screaming at Crow, and reflexively wrapped his arms around the other’s waist as they crashed into the wall from the force.

Joker cleared his head as he looked up as Crow who slowly got up unsteady and whispered, “I told you, Joker. I would show you all of me. You can trust me above anyone else.” A manic laugh ripped from his throat as he stood up straight and threw back his head smiling maliciously as a dark red aura swirled around him as his suit drained from white to pure black and dark blue from his feet to his clawed hands to his head covered his full black mask and Loki burst to life above him.  

Joker was shocked to his core Crow had been the black masked person who had killed all those people. _But why?  for what reason? And why protect him? When he planned to kill him? Why do any of this?_ Mind had gone out of control with questions and every moment with Akechi. Joker knew not to trust him, but _why do this to gain his trust just to kill him or stop them? When Akechi could have done it at any time? Why reveal everything to him?_

Crow pounced at the Reaper with a feral roar and Loki stabbed and slashed uncontrollably at the Reaper causing it to back away trying to line up a shot with its pistols. Shot rang out around them as the fight had gone out of control with the persona and shadow struggling to survive. Crow looked deranged and unbelieve pleased with him as he laughed his red eyes glinting with murderous intent.

Joker observed this all as he stood up still as a ghost unsure what to do whether to help or run. Akechi looked beyond control or reasoning at this point and the look in his eyes. He had seen it before behind all the fake smiles and lies in his public mask that he wrote off as hatred towards him. But maybe he was insane or just mad at the world.

_What could drive something to this?_ He thought back to the talk they had about their past he had been an orphan after his mother was abandoned by her lover and killed herself leaving Akechi with nothing and being tossed around foster homes with no connections. _No love. No family. Nothing but… maybe vengeance against the world for all his suffering just putting a smile on to keep everyone away. Everyone but him._ He seemed to let a little of his guard down around if not a little afraid to let all down until now. Afraid of the judgement for the Madness his suffering and anger had torment him. But he was showing this all to him and risking everything for him.

Joker started walking towards the battle his head still swirling with all the thoughts as Loki reared back with an inhuman screech of pain as one of the bullets from the Reaper’s pistols hit its target finally. The Reaper seizing the moment to attack the persona user, who was busy trying to get Loki back up. Joker reached out his red gloved hand and took the black clawed hand in his as their fingers intertwined together. Joker pulled Crow towards him the bullet whizzing by carelessly giving off heat that burned pass their bodies as they twisted out of the way.

Joker’s piercing gray eyes looked back into the red deranged frantic eyes searching for something. He summoned Arsene without a word assisted Loki battling the Reaper as he tighten his hold on Crows hand as the sound of rattling chains echoed around them. The sharp red eyes looked back more focused less madness but more pleading for understanding as a smirk widen on his face from his previous frown.  

Joker wrapped his other arm around Crow bring him close making the other a little nervous. “Goro Akechi.” Crow starred wide eyed at him not sure what he was doing. “I will trust you no matter what.”

Crow was stunned look away not sure how it came to this already he didn’t even do anything yet. “But I haven’t even told you everything yet.” Joker had a smug smile on his face as his gray eyes brighten to silver as he turned to face the Reaper.

“There will be time for that after we finish this.” One thing kept repeating in his mind it was the word potential Akechi always brought up to him and the sound chains around them as he looked over at Arsene, who was fighting with Loki against the Reaper not exactly winning either, with a smirk everything seemed to click into place.

Joker called Arsene to him in a burst of flames around them and he reached up to pull down the chain with a strong tug shattering the chains that had been restraining not just Arsene but him as well. They had been limiting him thinking briefly of the velvet room and that they would have a talk later. Joker smirk widen as he felt the overwhelming amount of power flowing through Arsene to his veins burning with energy. His mask burned away as Arsene busted into flames to transform into an over bearing height behind him. He could feel the new name on his lips as he shouted it unable to contain himself, “Satanael!”

His six pure black leathery wings unfurled sending a hurricane of winds at the Reaper now visibly shaking from the over whelming amount of energy intimating the shadow. Its long smooth golden horns perturding out  and a long barreled gun at its side was slick and chilling to behold as if knowing the power of one shot would be felt around them for weeks.

Crow looked up from his position in front of Joker and his finger still intertwined with his. His palm felt hot as if feeling the power burning into him from not only his hand but Joker body. He looked upon the persona that had transformed into an intimidating archangel he knew that Joker wasn’t using his full power but he thought it had been just holding back with his friends. But he had been latterly restrained and limited by something. His true persona was beautiful but deadly looking it sent shiver down his spine. He could feel Robin and Loki’s envy of the persona. He had overheard from Joker’s friends that their persona’s had transformed at one point of hanging out with him. He could only hope he could this strong when his persona’s transformed if they did…

He banished that thought as Joker released their hands and moved to his gun and his other arm moving to Crow to his side as he extending his arm with Sataneal mirroring his movements perfectly in sync to each other. The gun fired effortlessly as the bullet cut through the air hitting its targets chest and exploding out the other end. The Reaper began to slowly fall back a gaping hole in its chest with black blood dripping from the wound. Its body started to disintegrate into black dust in the dust as the sound of the chains rattling stopped to be replaced by unsettling silence. They watched it as it disappeared.

Joker holstered his gun as Sataneal nodded before returning to it’s persona user until called again. Crow looked away as he pulled out of Joker’s hold blushing a little at what had happened. He realized he still needed to explain himself, but it could wait until they returned. His plans had changed a little, but the goal still the same. He looked over at Joker as he looked almost vibrate, yet as so as he came to he knew they would be in trouble because he would have no more energy to fight like this.

“Come on, Joker. Let’s go back to your place.” Crow offered with a sad smile as Joker nodded turning to leave. Akechi had gained the trust he wanted but not in the way he wanted and not with the usual victory cracks he had hoped for. Maybe he still could break him a little more, but did he want too.

 

*********************** 

 

The way back to the Café had been quiet neither of them knew what to say to the other in light of all that had happened. They walked slowly up the stairs of the café to Akira’s room, Akira walked over to his bed to sit back looking exhausted. Akechi settle himself into the chair by the desk listening to sounds from outside of still active city day, even if there was corrupt darkness underneath it all.

“Goro, Thank you for doing this today.” Akira said breaking the silence his eyes were still closed as he lounged back against the wall his voice thick and slow when did speak.

“Its was nothing, Akira.” Akechi did not know what to do he still needed to finish tell him about everything. He had to have questions about him right. But he had never had a heart to heart about the truth before no one. He had no one. But now he was putting that trust in Akira for his goal. Was it even possible to anymore to bring Akira down to his level, to break him. He just proved that he was far above his level. Maybe he should go back to the killing plan… but he didn’t want that he invested so much time into turning Akira away from his friends to make him just as alone as him. Just as mad as him. But just didn’t seem possible.

“Goro, You don’t have to tell me all the truth now. I get feeling I know most of it.” Akira said interpreting Akechi conflicting emotions behind his masked smiling face as such.

“It was part of the deal to tell you everything for your trust.” Akechi started only to take pause afterwards.

“Goro, I already trust you above everyone else. Your opinions mean a lot to me. You can tell me the rest when your ready.” Akira said starring into Goro’s red eyes with such intense emotions that he didn’t not understand. Akechi had never been good at being emotional having such a hard childhood and always a lone having someone was foreign, but his anger and hatred towards Akira for all he had seemed to have disappeared at some point and replaced with a unknown feeling almost possessive. In a sense he did think of Akira as his in way, but it was more than that it was warm like having coffee on a cold day. It was all too confusing right now he just wanted to tell him to making sure things were straight.

“Well it will least that make it easier if I do explain myself.” Akechi said simply as he sat up to face Akira. “I told you about my childhood, well when I got older I looked into my father to find him and get revenge. A long the way I got interested in being a detective and law. So I had only been observing my father from a distance before I got my powers. He is a corrupt politician with a lot of power and connections to all the filth in Tokyo.”

Akechi paused remembering his accidental discovery of his powers stumbling into the horror that was metaverse and meeting Loki and later Robin. “I had tested my power many times in the metaverse before I had thought of my plan and after I found out he knew about the metaverse. I planned to get close to my father earn his trust and then destroy him. But to earn that trust I had to kill and hurt a lot of people and follow every order to letter becoming an assassin. I guess in a sense I was horrified but happy to make him proud even if he didn’t know I was his son.”

He thought about all the times Shido had praised him for his good jobs even as 15 year old it still made his heart jump for joy to be recognized by his father even though he knew that he would kill him without a second thought if he failed. “But the plan is still the same that bastard will pay with his life for what he has done.”

Akira had listen quietly to him as he explained after Akechi had finished he sat up. “So the only question that remains is who is your father?” Akira asked tilting his head to the side with a glint in his eye that Akechi had never seen before in the other, he had seen in the mirror before but wasn’t sure why he had it.

“His name is Masayoshi Shido,” Akechi answered with a pause before continuing. “and his been behind all the mental shut downs and all the targets you’ve had including the police and your principle. His network of corruption runs deep into this city, and the public all buys his lies like a bunch of mindless slaves.”

Akira nodded in thought as the glint didn’t go away it just got brighter like a flame burning within them. Goro just couldn’t look away he was captivated by look, his chest becoming tense as the feeling built up from the look. “There is one more thing beside me being the Black Mask assassin. The newest order was for me to bring the police in to arrest you at the end of this palace and kill you while making it look like a suicide.”

“I already know.” Akira didn't blink as he spoke.

“What?! How?” Akechi’s stomach dropped at the realization that Shido's plan had been discovered but he wanted to know how. What had been the mistake he made to give part of the game up too soon. He had wanted to use this information to get Akira to need him more, but should have known he was too clever for his own good too sharp not to notice any mistake he made.

“When we first met at the TV station you mentioned Pancakes, which the only one of us that mentions them at the time; Morgana and no one can hear him unless your a persona user. This made your earlier lie about awaking to them a couple of months ago invalid. So we knew you were up to something, which led to Futuba bugged your phone giving everything except who the black mask was and who you were work for.” Akira turned to him fully. “You wanted my trust so now I am giving you truth for your truth so you can trust me back.”

Akechi was speechless he hadn’t thought they would catch such a simple mistake he had even forgotten about and now that he thought about it, since he didn't meet morgana until later their meeting had slipped his mind. Akira continued, “To counter your plan we started create our own plan.” Akechi looked up in interest at this fact. “We planned to gain Sae trust, then have her to help us bring you into her palace by giving you a cellphone designed to bring into the metaverse, having you kill a cognitive version of me instead of the real me, and then once you left I would escape with Sae and stay low until we could find out who was behind this all.”

“That’s increditably risky and dangerous plan, one mistake could get you killed if it didn’t work. Are you insane?” Akechi asked without thinking as Akira smirked at him with Joker signature.

“Well yes I am.” He replied stand up and walked over to Akechi, who suddenly felt very cornered. He preferred to be the one cornering people not the other way around as he looked up in to the gray eyes still had the glint. It was starting to grate on his nerves annoying him.

“Now that you know everything, what are you going to do?” Akechi asked look up at Akira, who was still towering over him. Akira moved down to his ear and spoke.

“I made a deal didn’t I won’t tell anyone until you’re ready.” Akechi couldn’t move feeling more trapped by the second with the others body so close and his hot breath on his ear. His complete trust was in him and he could feel it. “For now we will continue our plans as intended.”

“What you want me to still kill you?” Akechi almost yelled at the stupidity.  

“Don’t worry the insane plan will work and if it doesn’t you will know and I trust your judgement in this.” Akira’s intense gray eyes turned to him with a smug smirk on his face. Akechi was starting to feel hot he would be his executioner if he wanted or his savior. He had put his life in his hands by tell him the counter plan. His nerves were electrified by the power of holding someone’s life. He could betray him but to what end if he keeps to the plan then he lives and isn’t in the way per say and Akira may even help him take his revenge. His heart jump at the thought of them destroying Shido together it made him grin madly. “Okay I will keep to the plan.”

Akira nodded, “And after we are done with this we will talk about Shido I promise you. But for now I think we earned some rest, don’t you think?” Akira asked rhetorical as he hovered in front on Akechi’s face their breath mingling together before Akira closed the distance. Akechi felt an inferno ignite in him as the searing kiss burned them alive. All the emotions and plans in his head burned away. He feel the connection between them the trust they had for each other and something more he could not identify something he never experience before.

But still made him want to make Akira face to twist into madness like him and to make him cry out may be, not the way he had originally wanted, not because of hate, but something else. Akechi’s grip on the chair tightens as he bit at Akira lip making him gasp before deepening the kiss more and increasing the thrill. This kiss was nothing like the chaste kisses Akechi had done to Akira to fluster him or make him blush or get closer to him, but this was totally different and better than anything he could imagine.

Akira hands were cuffed around his cheeks rubbing his thumbs along his cheeks bones and below his eyes. Akechi's hands found their way to his back dragging his nails down his spine making the other shiver underneath. Then with a snap they pulled apart panting heavily as their foreheads touched trying to catch their breath. They did not need to speak today, they had a long exhausting and interesting day to say the least. They wanted more but not today.

Akira’s hands fell away from Akechi’s face, standing up straight and helping Akechi up from the chair. The last rays of the sun outside window as they nodded to each other knowing they both needed time to think. Akechi headed home without a word just a lopsided grin and Akira laying on the bed to fall asleep with a lazy grin.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just finished editing this one. I have the third chapter started.


End file.
